Smudge's Will Chapter 1
by brushclaw
Summary: Firestar's friend has returned form the twolegplace, causing commotion between the clan and smudge finds something he never would have expected.


Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so don't complain if it sucks… Rated T for scenes later in the story, and some gore reference.

Smudge's Will

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

A dark-black silhouette stood at the tip of a fence, his silver pelt glistening in the moonlight. He remembered the day he did the same… with his only friend. He longed to see him again. Something he longed for even more… Fresh-Kill. The excitement of the hunt. The feel of the tendons snapping in his mouth, serenaded with juices. He longed for all that. He needed it. It would complete him. If he could gain that for himself, he would have no more problems in life. If he proved himself worthy of ThunderClan, he would join. His eyes widened, realizing something he forgot for a long time. "14 moons…" he thought. That's how long it had been since firepaw… "NO, why am I calling him Firepaw?" He said silently to himself. He could wait no longer. He already had… enough. The tom jumped down from the fence. He shivered, and walked into the forest.

Firestar slowly padded around ThunderClan territory during the evening patrol. His fur bristled, ready for a bite of fresh-kill. His mouth watered as he opened his jaws, expecting to taste fresh-kill. But what he tasted instead frightened him. A cat he remembers… "Smudge!" he yelled to himself. "What is he doing here?" Firestar was so confused, how could he be here? What did he want? But he knew that if he was here, he would have to leave. The clan would not be happy if smudge took the same pawsteps as their leader. He had to find him and tell him to leave.

Smudge padded through the forest. He opened his jaws and caught the scent of fresh kill… and cats. Just one cat. It was unfamiliar, but he followed it. He padded over a bramble bush, unaware of the cat waiting a fox-length away from him. "So, you had to come…" the voice muttered, and smudge looked to the side. A golden-brown muscular tabby wandered out of the bush. "rust… I mean Firepaw!" the tom replied. "I am no longer firepaw. I am FireStar, Leader of thunderclan. Smudge instantly widened his eyes and replied, "Y… you're… the clan leader?" "yes" he replied softly. "Why are you here? You know that shadowclan is taking our hunting grounds, and if they spotted you, they would rip your head off at the scent of your twolegs? It's dangerous! Go home!" Smudge looked down. "I… I missed you. I have waited 14 moons for this. I couldn't wait for the moment I set paw in this forest. When I told you that you wouldn't catch me in there, I was lying. I was so jealous of you, your will to go into the forest. Your will to join thunderclan. And look at you now! You're a leader!" Before FireStar could speak, smudge spoke. "I have always longed to set paw in this forest. Ever since the day you told me you were leaving. I have longed for the feeling of my claws sink into fresh-kill. I was so jealous, I had waited 14 moons. 14 MOONS, Firestar! I didn't leave because of that. I… I miss you. I cry myself to sleep every night, knowing I will not see you at sunhigh. It's overwhelming. The guilt of letting you go is eating me alive. Firestar… I need you to do something for me. The red tom replied, "what do you mean? If you're thinking about joining the clan, then…" Smudge bowed his head. "It's ok, Firestar. I understand. My housefolk are taking me to the vet tomorrow, so I may never be able to come back here. I will miss you… until the day I die." Firestar widened his eyes in disbelief at the anguished words that had just come out of his mouth. He didn't know that smudge missed him THAT much. He replied hesitantly, "they're taking you to the cutter?" Smudge looked up. "most likely. I understand that you do not want me here. I will go now, if you wish." Smudge padded off under the bramble bush towards the twolegplace. Firestar couldn't help but feel a pain of sympathy for him. Did he really want this that bad? If he did, what would he do about it? If Firestar took him in, the clan would look down upon him as having a kittypet heart! He couldn't do that, but at the same time, couldn't help but feel for him. The words came out of his mouth like 2 clans clashing in a fight. "Smudge, wait!" Smudge looked back, frozen. He thought to himself, "What am I going to do? The forest has trusted me so much. If I pull this move now, what will the clan--- let alone the forest--- do to me?"

CLIFF HANGAH… if I get at least 1 response, I will move on with chapter 2.


End file.
